Millay
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— sgahooray '''name — Millay Ashford age — 19 gender — Female birthday — July 24th (Leo) ; O birthplace — Britannia sexuality — Straight; Bi-Curious marital status — Dating Byakko height — N/A weight — N/A hair color — Blond eye color — Blue languages '— English, Japanese '''likes '— Cooking, Plotting, Planning, Sex, Cosplay, Being Active 'dislikes '— People not having fun, Arranged Marriages, Bombings ►ABILITIES/SKILLS Cooking Despite her aristocratic background and probably having a shitton of servants, Millay is very good in the kitchen. She enjoys cooking traditional Britannian dishes, as well as those from foreign lands. One of her pet peeves is a dirty workspace, so she always makes sure to clean up after cooking a meal! Plotting/Planning Next to cooking, nobody can plot up a scheme wilder than her. Honestly, Lelouch should have stolen some tactics from Millay, he may have not fucked up so badly when he did. She manages to get an entire school of rich kids to run around, chasing after one person and can create such a ruckus that even the Military thinks its a terrorist attack. ►RELATIONSHIPS The Godly Boyfriend & Adorable Daughter '''Byakko - Despite the odd circumstances of their meeting (she met him when he was a giant tiger), they bonded fairly quickly to where she forced him to take resident in the guest bedroom of her apartment. She didn't like the idea of him sleeping in the park. Millay often enjoyed teasing the crap out of him as he made it so easy for her. However, as it became harder to get a desired reaction out of him, she began taking a more intimate approach that eventually led to a confession of sorts from Byakko. While it had been an unexpected turn of events, Millay decided to try having a relationship with him and found herself truly in love with God of the West. They still live together and now have a child. Kisa - '''The daughter she has with Byakko. She adores her to pieces and loves her more than anything. Kisa shares some of the tiger traits of Byakko in that she can turn into a tiger like he can. Millay doesn't mind this at all though and thinks it's really cute. Friends '''Sano - They met through Rolo, who Sano was fuckbuddies with at the time. Millay, being the busybody that she is, got a kick out of harassing them both and pretty much forced her friendship upon Sano by making him team up with her during the apocalypse arc. While they had some differences and clashes, Millay enjoyed the refreshing way Sano treated, which was him yelling when she did something he didn't like and putting her in her place. They eventually became friends and he wound up taking her virginity during a crazy potions event. Lelouch - Her favorite guinea pig. Probably nobody has been more tortured by Millay than Lelouch and he knows it. However, she does care about him a great deal and is always willing to be there for him should he need her. She often misses their days back at school, but is glad to have in qeepii all the same, especially since he actually comes to her for advice now. Rolo - Second on the torture list. Perhaps if he learned to steel his expressions and responses to her outlandish behavior she'd take a break in bothering him. Category:Characters Category:Fandom: Code Geass